


A Lesson in Dean Winchester

by deanwinchester1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwinchester1979/pseuds/deanwinchester1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel learns three things about his new roomate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Dean Winchester

The first thing Castiel learns about Dean is his taste in music. 

AC/DC pounded through the door of his dorm room, still audible even over the cacophony of students moving bag and boxes of luggage through the hallway. Castiel double-checked the number on his key with the number on the door. “I hope he doesn’t play that music constantly, or I might need to have a talk with the registrar,” he mentioned to Anna, who set down the cardboard box she had been carrying.   
Anna was a sophomore at a college several states away from Kansas, and she had flown back to help her younger brother get settled for his first year of college. “Or maybe you can recite angry poetry at him if he won’t turn it off,” she teased, which earned a scowl from Cas. “Okay, okay, but in all seriousness, give your roommate a chance. Try coming out of your shell a bit and meet new people- that’s what college is for.” Cas made a noncommittal sigh and unlocked the door, which had begun to shake as a new song came on at an even louder volume. “Hello?” Cas shouted as he and Anna entered the room. They set his things onto the empty bed; the one nearest to the door. “Hey!” he tried again to get the attention of the young man who was sticking Star Trek posters onto the wall space above his bed on the other side of the room. Cas walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. His roommate started, but when he saw Castiel he gave a big grin and leaned over to turn off his stereo. “I’m Dean Winchester, gonna be majoring in engineering. Who are you?” He held out his hand, and Castiel froze for a moment before shaking it; needing some time to take in the man before him. He had short brown hair, lively green eyes, and one hell of a— a totally run-of-the-mill body. ‘Don’t become attracted to your roommate, Cas. That’ll just lead to a really awkward school year.’ “Castiel Milton, English major,” he replied. “And this is my sister, Anna.” he let go of Dean’s hand to gesture behind himself. “She’s just helping me bring in my stuff.” Dean leaned around Cas to get a good look at his sister, and gave her a wave. Anna waved back, then looked to Castiel. “I should be going; I have a plane to catch.” She gave Cas a quick hug before exiting the dorm room. Dean said, “So I was just gonna finish unpacking and then head down to the activities fair. Do you want to come with?” He continued before Castiel had the chance to answer. “Unless you wanted to do something else, or go on your own. You probably have some friends to meet up with. It’s cool whatever you want to do, but yeah maybe if you want to hang out we could talk and stuff so we know each other better. I mean, we’re gonna be roomates for the next year so…” Dean trailed off. Castiel gave him a comforting smile. “I actually don’t know anyone here, so sure, I’ll head down with you.” 

The second thing Castiel learns about Dean is his family

“My mom, she- uh- she died when I was a little kid. House fire. Since then it’s just been me, my dad, and my little brother,” Dean began to smile as he spoke about his brother. “His name is Sam. He’s a great kid- really smart, too.” The two made their way around the tables set up at the activities fair, paying far more attention to each other than to the displays around them. As they approached a new aisle of tables Cas suddenly stopped and grabbed Dean’s arm. “Shit! My ex-boyfriend is coming this way,” Cas exclaimed, inclining his head towards a blonde guy making his way to the duo. “Quick, kiss me,” Dean whispered in Cas’ ear. “Wait, what?” Castiel said. On one hand, it would get him out of talking to Balthazar, but on the other he didn’t want to make things awkward for him and Dean. On a third hand, a really cute guy had just told Cas to kiss him, and Castiel didn’t want to just throw away a golden opportunity. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, pulled him close, and kissed him.

The third thing Castiel learns about Dean is that he’s a really great kisser.


End file.
